monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniella Death
Daniella Death is the daughter of the Grim Reaper and she attends Monster High. Personality Daniella is normally very cheery, hyperactive and lives in a world of her own. She can be very easily distracted and is normally laughing to herself thinking of a joke she remembered, but fails to understand sarcasm. She is obsessed with history and can talk for hours on the subject, she finds normie history a lot more interesting than monster history. Most students view her as odd and a weirdo because of her interest and the way she acts, causing her to be the victim of teasing from time to time, but it takes more than a few mean ghouls to dampen her spirits. It's fair to say she is very timid and her social skills are very impaired, finding it hard to start, end and engage in conversation. She's also not very good in a team situation as she's used to using her own methods to get work done and doesn't account for other people, she's not a perfectionist, she just likes doing things the way she's used to doing them. She finds it hard paying attention to subjects that don't interest her. Physical Decription Daniella has long, blonde hair that reaches half way down her back and dark brown eyes. Her body has a skeleton pattern on it, though it is unknown if she is an actual skeleton or if it's just body markings. Classic Monster Daniella is the daughter of the Grim Reaper, the personification of death, who reaps people's souls or appears when they are about to die. Daniella is based on the Grim Reaper (aka Death) from the TV series Horrible Histories on a segment called "Stupid Deaths" in which a person from history (e.g: Henry I. James II of Scotland) will tell Death about their death (either in the format of a Deaths Check-In or (from series 2 onwards) an X-Factor Audition spoof), which is unusual and could be considered stupid. Death will then laugh at the person's death and send them through to the afterlife. Death is portrayed as a sarcastic and somewhat cheery character. Death is aided in his X-Factor-style spoof by two inanimate skeletons, a male, Louis (a spoof of Louis Walsh) and a female (a possible spoof of Cheryl Cole/Danni Minogue/Tulisa), and from Series 4 onwards, an inanimate mummy was also added. Relationships Family Daniella lives with her father, Death. Little is known about her mother as she died giving birth to Daniella. She has an uncle (her father's brother), Dr. D'eath, a character from a deleted sketch from Horrible Histories series 2 "Dr. D'oom and Dr. D'eath". As Horrible Histories canon says Death still lives with his mother, it's assumed that Daniella's whole being takes place after Death saves up enough money to move out. Friends Daniella doesn't have any friends, so to speak, but it doesn't seem to bother her. Some students are nice to her, though, but aren't exactly "friends". Pet Daniella owns a cat called Louis, a cat covered in ash who was killed in the volcanic eruption of Mt. Vesuvius at Pompeii in 79 AD. Romance Daniella doesn't show any interest in dating, though she does have a crush on TV presenter Barney Horrorwood. Clothing Basic Daniella wears a long-sleeved, knee-length black dress underneath a short-sleeved, button-up black jacket. She also wears black boots with a glittery double scythe emblem. Gloom Beach Daniella wears a white swimdress with orange, teal and blue details. She also wears a shaker braclet (an Incan braclet made from dried llama toenails...obviously not real ones in Daniella's case) and jade and gold sandals. She wears her hair down with two small buns on top. Dead Tired Daniella wears a black pyjama t-shirt with Stupid Deaths written on it and black ankle length pyjama bottoms with a skull and scythe design. She also wears white slippers with a skull design. School's Out Daniella wears a black hooded top with black jeans. She wears a black belt with a big buckle around her waist and she wears black trainers with a grey sycthe-style slash (in the style of Nike) on them and buckles entwined with the laces. Power Ghouls: Bonebarian Reaper TBA Ascareness Campaign Daniella is dressed to raise awareness of autism. She wears a black, late 1930's style dress on top of black leggings with white puzzle piece details. She also wears shoes with puzzle piece buckles, a black and white bead neck lace and black and white bead braclet on her right arm. Gallery Daniellaskullette.PNG|Daniella's skullette Daniellaschoolsout.jpg|Sketch of Daniella's School's Out daniellaformal.jpg|Sketch of Daniella dressed all formal for I dunno, the prom or something Quotes "Um...I might sound stupid but what does "what's up" mean?" -Daniella's confusion at teenager speak. Trivia *Daniella was originally designed as a joke character without any real background who would only be used as a background character. *Daniella bares a huge resemblance to the Create-a-Monster Skeleton Girl, though this purely concidence. *Daniella shows some symptoms of an autistic spectrum condition (most likely Asperger's Syndrome), though nothing is confirmed due to her creator not wanting to offend anyone. Her having ASD was inspired from BarbarianKnight3's own experiences. *Daniella is the member of the Comic Club run by Ghoulia Yelps. *Daniella owns a Blue Creeper (Monster universe Blue Peter) badge and wears it on her backpack. Category:Original Characters Category:Grim Reaper Category:BarbarianKnight3's OCs Category:Females